jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Jungle: The Video Game
''Wild Jungle: The Video Game ''is a video game based on the 2018 film, Wild Jungle, developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is also the first JeremyWorks game to be developed by Traveller's Tales since 2004's JeremyToons 2. The game was released on the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Sega T23, Sega Lighter, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, PC, and Mac on February 27, 2018 in North America, March 9, 2018 in Eurpoe, and May 10, 2018 in Japan. The Nintendo 3DS & Sega Lighter was developed by TT Fusion. While Jason Sudekikis, Bobby Moynihan, Will Arnett, Kate McKinnon, and Christina Ricci reprise their roles from the movie, most of the original voice actors were replaced (for example, Jason Griffith and Tara Strong are the voices of Zackie and Zaria in this game). Plot Same as the movie plot but it has many edits and differences in the video game version. In the cutscenes, before the levels began, Zackie who lives with his mother, Blitze, his friends, Zaria, and other animals in a peaceful village. Zackie's village almost has no food left for every animals. So Zackie sets out to find some food with his friends, they discover the poachers, known as human, which they on the hunt for some animals, expect for a female human named Nathalie, who only friendly to the animals. However, Zackie accidentally lets the group of poachers chase him and his friends by sneaking into Nathalie's tent, who headed to their village. The poachers attack the village, while some of the animal, including Blitze, hide in the den. But, Zackie was captured by poachers. The crate containing Zackie falls into the ocean and drifts to the jungle, where he meets a red jay bird named Juck. Later, Zackie is introduced by Juck to his jungle fellows, including Musho. Zackie tells the others that he is from a village with no water and food and should stay at jungle since there is food and water. Meanwhile, Zackie's village worry about him, and many think that he was killed by the poachers. One of Zackie's friends Zaria tells the others that they should go find him if he is okay, but they say they cannot go find him because they are tired. Disappointed, Zaria then thinks about Zackie's mother Blitze tells her that she should befriend someone who looks like Zackie, even if Zackie is not here, but Zaria misses him so much that she has been his friends when they met. Meanwhile, Darrell, the leader of poachers, had to plans to kill every animals in the jungle, including the lions. But, Nathalie don't like Darrell's plans. Darrell don't care what Nathalie say, the poachers doing it Darrell's way. Back at the jungle, Juck and Musho takes Zackie to explode the nature of the jungle. However, after their experience, Musho warns the others that jungle may get ruined by a group of predator led by Martin, a evil cheetah who want to ruled the jungle. Musho also warns about the poachers, who want to killed every animals. Shocked, Zackie tells the others that they need to make the jungle safe and protected, and also need to stop the poachers. Meanwhile, at a cave from a far away place, Martin tells his gang how greatly the jungle animals outnumber them and worries that they will eventually rebel against them. Meanwhile, back at Zackie's village, Blitze found someone who can help the villagers to find Zackie, which is an baboon named the Great Baboon. Great Baboon already knew where Zackie is and he knows that the poachers captured him and puts him in the crate took him to the jungle. Zackie's friends and family thank the Great Baboon for telling them and set out to the jungle to find Zackie, before the poachers do. Meanwhile, a small pack of hyena chase Zackie, Juck, and Musho and want to eat them, but the trio successfully made it safely due to the hyena's clumsiness. Airi , a light-blue bird, sees Zackie who remembered her being his guide in his village. When Musho tells her about the predator, Airi eventually recognizes poachers, including Martin and tells a story of the predator, who they going rampaged through the jungle; after they gone, the jungle animals never see them, now they're living in a cave from far away, and now Martin became the leader of the predator and returned revenge on the rest of the jungle animals. The next day, the jungle animals panic when the watering hole dries up. Determined to redeem themselves, Zackie, Juck, and Musho leave the reserve to investigate upriver. The trio discover that the poachers have dammed up the river, so that the jungle animals will die in starvation. Nathalie must warned Zackie about the poachers, but Darrell and the poachers captured her and tied her up. Nathalie tell the trio to run away from the poachers. Meanwhile, Zackie's villagers search for Zackie through the jungle, hoping they can find him. Later, Martin and the predator begin wreaking havoc in the jungle and ruled the jungle forever. After the chaos, every jungle animals, including Musho and Airi, blames Zackie for their troubles, and sends a heartbroken Zackie away, Juck gonna miss him. Zackie's villagers eventually found Zackie alone almost far away from the jungle. His mother Blitze tell Zackie that she were so worried about him and he was okay. Zackie tells them that he tried to save the jungle by keeping out the predator and trying to stop the poachers but every jungle animals, including Musho and Airi, blames him for failing their attempt at saving the land. Later, after discovering the poachers are going to killed every animals in the jungle, Zackie goes back to the jungle (which is now taken over by Martin and the predator) to apologize to Musho, Airi, and the others and manages to convince them to team up with Zackie's villager to make a plan of fighting Martin and the predator, and stop the poachers. The predator and poachers are held off by Zackie, Juck, Musho, Airi, Blitze, Zaria, the rest of jungle animals and Zackie's villagers, distracting Martin. The plan works in holding off the predator, saving Nathalie, sending the poachers running after they blows up their trucks with a propane tank ignited by using an emergency flare, Darrell tries to shoots Blitze, but Martin knock him out and then returns for a final confrontation and wounds Nathalie in the process, which enrages Zackie and Blitze and leads him to fight him and push him off a cliff, where he fallen to his death with the bunch of the rocks. As of the rest of the predators retreat over Martin's death. Then the others help Zackie and Musho destroy the dam, restoring the water. Nathalie was so proud of them. Meanwhile, Darrell is eaten by a boa constrictor he encountered. Nathalie waved goodbye at Zackie and the others, and returns to her home. After Zackie, Juck, Musho, Airi, Blitze, Zaria and the others farewell to Nathalie, and with Martin, Darrell, the predators, and the poachers gone and Zackie's villagers now having a new home in the jungle, Zackie celebrates with his friends and family including Juck, Musho, Airi, Blitze, Zaria, the rest of jungle animals and Zackie's villagers as they peacefully engage in different activities around the jungle. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Madagascar ''and ''Open Season with elements from the Lego games and Disney Infinity series. The player mainly controls Zackie, while in other levels the player can control Juck, Musho, Airi, Blitze, and Zaria. Coming soon! Characters Coming soon! Development Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * The game was released in Japan on the same day that the film was released in Japan. Category:Video Game